


The Texture of Guilt

by masi



Category: Karneval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On returning from Rinoll, the color of Gareki's sadness changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Texture of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: This takes place right after Episode 9, as a continuation of Nai's thoughts on how he can see Gareki's sadness during the night. Disclaimer: _Karneval_ (c) Touya Mikanagi.

Karoku is sitting, smiling, in a greenhouse full of roses that are in full bloom. Tsukumo’s face emerges from one of the bushes, mouth open in a silent scream. Nai wakes up with a start, tears streaming down his face. He jumps out of bed, presses his ear against the window, straining, straining to hear Tsukumo’s voice. All he can hear are the soft snores and murmurings of the people in the ship, the cicadas singing in the forests.

Akari said that the Second Ship is looking for Tsukumo. Hirato will find her, Nai tells himself. Hirato can find anyone.

In the bed next to Nai’s, Gareki sleeps on. The bubbles of sadness are thick above him, settling in the dark, messy hair, seeping into his side. Nai shuffles closer to him. All of the bubbles are yellow tonight, almost like the color of Tsukumo's hair. Gareki must be more upset about Tsukumo than he appeared earlier. Nai puts a hand over his, as gently as possible.

“Yogi!” Gareki shouts, sitting up.

Nai falls back. Gareki looks around him, eyes wide and wild. The sound of his harsh breathing fills the room.

After a moment, Nai takes his hand, says, “It’s okay, Gare-”

“I didn’t call his name in time,” Gareki says, staring straight ahead. “He asked me to say something, and I couldn’t get the words out. Not even his name.”

Nai doesn’t understand what he is saying, but he hears the guilt, thick and sour in Gareki’s throat. He reaches out again, wanting to tell him that if Gareki is going to blame himself for Yogi, Nai should be blamed too, for not protecting Tsukumo, but Gareki is already turning away, lying back down, pulling the blanket over his shoulder.

“Go to sleep, Nai,” Gareki says. And then, softer, “Stop worrying. We’ll find her.”


End file.
